


7:15

by BubbleGomme



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Bertolt Hoover, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Kitchen Sex, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Top Reiner Braun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleGomme/pseuds/BubbleGomme
Summary: Reiner has to get up every morning for work, and he hates it. However, he has found a way along with Bertholdt to make the process of waking up easier.(Spoiler alert : it's all about smut, in case you didn't see it coming.^^ )
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Comments: 9
Kudos: 146





	1. 7:15 AM

**Author's Note:**

> Had this in the back of my mind for the last few days. My first take on smut work, tbh, so I hope it isn't too terrible.

It was time.

Reiner opened an eye while rubbing the other as the first sun rays shone through the window shutters and were starting to light up the room. He grunted and sighed in discontentment as he knew damn well he would soon get up for work. Another day of being bossed around and a lot of paperwork to take care of, just great. He really couldn’t wait to turn in his resignation, be done with this shit and devote himself to what he truly wanted to do : football coaching. 

It was okay, though. At least, he didn’t get to hear the aggressive ringing of his alarm clock to bring him back to reality. There was another alternative to cope with the process of waking up and getting through the day and it was much more enjoyable. His internal clock was - positively - acting up, making him alert so that he would get ready. It gave way to a burning desire in the morning that he just couldn’t repress, a desperate need for warmth overtaking his body and mind.

He was now breathing silently while facing his boyfriend’s bare back, white sheets revealing a voluptuous hip and a smooth-looking, mouth-watering ass. A work of art that was his to behold. He gently caressed it, making Bertholdt slightly grind against the touch in response, expecting it and craving for it. Reiner smirked : of course he was awake. That was usually the signal for the routine they had implemented for two weeks now. 

Bertholdt turned around, now facing him with bright, eager eyes and a weak, tired smile. God, his beauty was otherworldly. He had had his fair share of fuck-ups but Bertholdt alone was enough to right the wrongs of the past and could make him forget all about them. Reiner wanted to pinch himself to check whether having such a gorgeous and wonderful boyfriend was reality, but his hands were too occupied for now.

‘’Almost time for work already ?’’ Bertholdt asked faintly.

‘’Yeah’’, the blonde hunk sighed, rearranging messy black strands of hair, though it was pointless for what was to come. ‘’Come here,’’ and so Bertholdt nodded and did as he was told, as he had been used to do for the past few nights. 

The tall brunette grew closer to him and immediately pressed his lips against his. Reiner felt a jolt of electricity going up and down his spine and kissed back with even more passion and ferocity. Their tongues danced together relentlessly, looking for the right motion that would make the other shiver with pleasure. They kept on going until Bertholdt pulled away and started reaching for Reiner’s cock, eagerness written all over his face. Reiner saw right through those irresistible green eyes and nodded almost timidly, even though it wasn’t anything new. He knew what was coming. 

Bertholdt went lower and lower and adjusted himself till he faced Reiner’s imposing manhood, then gazed lustfully at his chiseled face, then back to his hard member again. Reiner was having trouble holding it together : the way Bertholdt would always let it be known he wanted all his length in his mouth never failed to make him horny as hell. It was an ordeal. He bit his lip in excitement, trying his best to contain Bertholdt’s prize inside for the moment.  
Pre-cum had started to leak, though, and made Bertholdt lick his wet pink lips in anticipation. Reiner’s cock twitched at the alluring sight while being stroked by his lover’s slender, dexterous fingers.

‘’Does this...feel good ?’’ Bertholdt had asked unconfidently.

‘’You have no idea, baby,’’ the blonde hunk whispered so seductively the brunette’s cheeks reddened instantly.

Satisfied by the answer, Bertholdt leaned closer to his dick and swallowed it whole while using his agile fingers to caress his boyfriend’s balls. Reiner gasped. He was seeing stars, looking up the ceiling to redirect his focus elsewhere, trying to prevent any sudden release from happening as best as he could. He couldn’t let that happen, not until he was inside his perfectly gorgeous Bertl.

‘’Come here, babe,’’ Reiner cooed while tapping his muscular thighs, inciting Bertholdt to straddle him. The tall brunette did as he was told again and Reiner straightened himself up to seek more warmth and proximity. He buried his face into Bertholdt’s torso, kissing and licking his nipples. 

‘’You smell so good,’’ Reiner whispered tantalizingly, inhaling the pleasant, natural citrusy scent emanating off his boyfriend’s tanned chest. He went on, dropping feather-light kisses around Bertholdt’s clavicles, shoulders and returned to his lips with a forceful kiss. The dark-haired boy let out a soft moan and used one of his slender hands to rub his lover’s hardened length, which was teasing his hole. Reiner couldn’t take it anymore, not while nimble, god-sent fingers were working on his cock like this.

He thought his Bertl could take him without much preparation due to yesterday’s rough session and so he gently penetrated him. Bertholdt let out a soft, high-pitched moan that conveyed both pleasure and pain. He looked a beautiful mess while bouncing up and down Reiner’s cock, legs convulsing as the blonde hunk kept on pounding him so hard he thought the legs of the bed would give in, just as he was giving in to Reiner’s animalistic behavior and brutal thrusts. 

‘’Ah, Reiner...!’’ the brunette moaned loudly, his body shaking uncontrollably while riding his man. He was close, and so was Reiner.

‘’Holy fuck, Bertl-,’’ Reiner shouted almost excessively, coming inside and filling abundantly the love of his life. Bertholdt came a second later then fell on his chest, his energy depleted. They both tried to regain their breath for a few seconds. Reiner was particularly out of breath.

‘’Are you okay, love ?’’ Bertholdt asked. 

‘’Yeah. Sorry I didn’t last too long today. You’re just way too irresistible,’’ Reiner whispered with a seductive tone, dropping a kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead.

‘’I didn’t pay attention to that. It was just as good as the other times,’’ he replied, embarrassment visible in his eyes and cheeks. 

‘’Well, I’m glad to hear that,’’ Reiner hummed contentedly before checking his phone on the nightstand. ‘’Fuck, gotta get ready. I don’t want to go, baby.’’

‘’It’ll be okay, you’ll get through the day and I’ll see you tonight. I’ll cook you a nice dinner,’’ Bertholdt assured him.

‘’What do you have in mind ?’’ Reiner licked his lips.

‘’Mac and cheese,’’ the brunette responded childishly. Reiner’s favorite, perfect.

‘’I’m looking forward to that,’’ Reiner stated with a husky voice, before dropping one last kiss on his boyfriend’s lips and painfully dragging himself out of bed. 

Bertholdt was so lucky to have a day off. Being a teacher truly had its perks but Reiner could never do it, although coaching had the same purpose of transmitting knowledge. He was more proficient in physical activities, anyway.

He got to the bathroom and let the warm water soothe his tired muscles. God, showers after sex were almost as orgasmic as the act itself. Reiner smiled, reminiscing Bertholdt’s warm, tanned skin against his own, his bubble butt bouncing up and down his cock and- 

Damn, he was back to being extremely horny. The smile turned into a chuckle. He really needed to go to work and wait for tonight. He turned off the tap and got out of the bathtub, then dried the remaining droplets of water off himself. He walked towards the mirror, confronted his reflection and smiled yet again. 

Waking up at 7:15 AM every morning wasn’t so bad after all.


	2. 7:15 PM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second and final chapter for this smutty fic. :)
> 
> Some info on this :  
> \- Reiner is 26, Bertholdt is 25.  
> \- It features a few elements from a longer story I'm working on. It all happens before this one and it's basically about how Reiner and Bert both met. It will also involve more characters but that's all I'll say about it for now, lol.  
> \- It's mostly centered around Bertholdt's POV, since the first chapter was Reiner-centric.  
> \- I think this is roughly three times longer or so than the first chapter, and it's way dirtier. Welp, what can I say ? I was inspired and I blame that on the lockdown, tbh. 
> 
> Stay safe and enjoy !

The day had been exhausting, to say the least.

The pesky thought managed to traverse Bertholdt’s preoccupied mind, still too absorbed by work to think of anything else other than reading, analyzing and scribbling helpful comments on countless papers with his red pen. As he kept grading them, he took a rare moment to congratulate himself.

He had been a History teacher for a year and a half and it had not always been a barrel of fun. Granted, he should have been assertive from the very start as the initial lack of authority soon became a hindering weakness but the job had its rewarding moments, nonetheless. He was currently enjoying one of those.  
The papers were pretty good and showed his students had prepared themselves thoroughly for the exam. Maybe his classes were not so dreadful, in retrospect. The thought sparked even more enthusiasm within him and he returned to exam corrections with imperturbable diligence.

Well, that was until he heard the loud vibration of his phone against the spotless glass coffee table. He set his heavy pile of papers on it, scrolled down the notification bar and read the short, straightforward message. It brought a mirthful, juvenile smile to his lips. It was typical Annie.

Annie - **6:23 PM** : _Hey. Wyd ?_

Bertholdt - **6:24 PM** : _Nothing, just grading papers. You ?_

Annie - **6:24 PM** : _Color me surprised. You’re always working Bert._  
_When did you give that test to the brats anyway ?_  
**6:25 PM** : _Ah, still at work. Shitty day but I had A+ donuts, tho_

Bertholdt - **6:25 PM** : _Yesterday_  
_Lol :)_

Annie - **6:27 PM** : _I can’t with you_  
_Take a damn break_  
**6:28 PM** : _Btw Reiner left like 10 min ago. He should be home soon_

Bertholdt - **6:29 PM** : _I’m almost done. Besides, I’d like to get rid of this stuff as soon as I can. Leaves me less things to worry about._  
_Cool :)_

Annie - **6:29 PM** : _okay, you do you. Btw, movie night still stands tomorrow ?_

Bertholdt - **6:30 PM** : _yep, still up for it :)_

Annie - **6:31 PM** : _Cool. And get some rest, now. I mean it. Love ya xx_

Bertholdt - **6:32 PM** : _Will do. Love you too !_

Annie was such a remarkable best friend. She had been reliable, supportive and protective from the get-go, like an older sister. She had always been present when he was at his weakest, to slap around anyone who would have hurt him or annoyed her. And she was ruthless about it. Porco and Reiner have probably learned their lessons by now.

In any case, she was right, as per usual.  
He had gone food shopping in the late morning, cooked lunch for himself, cleaned most of the apartment, washed his and Reiner’s clothes, and had been grading his students’ papers for about an hour now. That fifteen-minute power nap in the early afternoon had proven to be utterly pointless.

He was exhausted, but more stuff needed to be done. He grabbed his phone again from the coffee table and checked the time.  
Dinner had to be prepared and he had to fulfill his promise to his boyfriend. He took care of the last remaining papers then lazily got off the couch and made a few steps towards the kitchen before stopping himself, interrupted by an haphazard thought.

He was alone. It was a golden opportunity to try _that thing_ on.

He deviated from his initial path and rushed to the bedroom. There, he opened the bottom left drawer of the cupboard, which contained all his personal underwear. He lifted the pile of boxers and stumbled on _it_. There _it_ was. That apron.

He had bought it a month ago from an online store on a whim, hours after a conversation with Reiner, who had told him he needed to be more assertive and could do anything he wanted without self-restriction. He had tried, honestly, but it was easier said than done.  
Ultimately, he had regretted buying it and had hidden it under his boxers as soon as it got into his hands. Thank goodness Reiner had been at work at the time of the delivery.

He held the black lacy garment in his delicate hands, letting them feel the soft fabric. He had expected it to be cheap but the details were surprisingly well thought out. Perhaps trying it on wouldn’t hurt. Or would it ? He raised his head and saw himself biting his lower lip on the bedroom mirror.  
_All right, fine_. It was just for the fun of it and he would definitely take it off before Reiner’s return.

He put it on and looked at his reflection on the mirror, adopting different poses to see the way he worked it. It wasn’t half-bad, actually. Something about it made him realize that his legs and ass were decent enough. He felt so light-footed in it, like an agile, graceful feline.

He went back to the living room, approached the window and observed the drizzle outside as countless minuscule droplets of water were crashing and gliding against the pane. He suddenly wondered why people hated the rain so much as he watched the blessed drops fall onto the pedestrians, moving about the street to seek shelter.  
Along with coffee and books, rain formed the most perfect trifecta. It was hypnotizing, relaxing, comforting and had this purifying ability that enabled the erasure of past mistakes, such as the stubborn longing for neglectful parents and the dark thoughts of an ex-boyfriend that embodied toxicity.

Bertholdt blinked twice while looking at the window pane, catching a reflection of his former self, thus triggering a plethora of images that reminded him of his traumatic past. It hurt to have such memories. He wanted to disregard them but Reiner had told him to move on yet always acknowledge his past, no matter how hard it might have been.

Reiner. It was all thanks to him that he was able to get his life back on track. Despite the constant trust issues, the mood swings and the consecutive bad days during which he had been so detestable, Reiner had stuck by him and had shown nothing but unconditional care and adoration from the moment they met to this day. He was like a lighthouse preserving him from an impending shipwreck, like a pillar of light guiding him through what seemed to be unbeatable darkness.

He was almost back to feeling undeserving but thought of Reiner’s stance on the matter. He would not approve; he would tell him amusingly to ‘’cut it with the bullshit’’.

Bertholdt smiled, remembering he had told Reiner to moderate his language for the umpteenth time but in the end, those were very wise words. Reiner was right. He needed to stop putting himself down and overthinking things. What mattered was now and right now, he was indubitably happy.  
He gave himself a mental, motivational slap in the face and promptly went to the kitchen after being sidetracked by the weather. He could finally devote his free time to make dinner, which provided him with much needed relaxation.

Resolute on cooking the perfect mac and cheese, he started preheating the oven for the sauce while gathering pasta, breadcrumbs, butter, milk and all kinds of cheese near the stove. He wanted to try a more experimental approach this evening, though he was well intent on keeping his dish as crunchy and creamy as possible. In other words, just the way Reiner liked it. The macaroni was just starting to boil and made Bertholdt hop up and down with joyful impatience. He had the impression of wearing absolutely nothing but his skin with this apron. He really liked it.

Suddenly, he heard in the distance the jingling and clinking sound of keys against the front door of the apartment and cast a quick, dumbstruck glance at the kitchen clock. _What in the-?_ It couldn’t be. It was already 7:15 PM. He had been too caught up in his masterpiece to notice that time had flown by at the speed of light.

Bertholdt fidgeted nervously, beads of sweat materializing around his temples then remained motionless, ready to welcome Reiner like a child about to get caught watching porn by their mother. An array of questions invaded his restless mind. Would Reiner appreciate the outfit ? Wouldn’t it be easier to explain being naked ? Would Reiner enjoy his meal ? Oh god, his anxiety was hard at work again. _Why was he like this ?_

‘’I’m home !’’ Reiner exclaimed melodically while leaving the door half opened behind him. He dropped his brown leather satchel on the floor and proceeded to shake the persistent droplets of water off his umbrella on the threshold, as it seemed evident the shiny marble floor had been delicately cleaned by his boyfriend during the day. ‘’Bert ? You there?’’

He scanned the living room, a frown naturally appearing on his chiseled face. No response. That was unusual. The door had not been locked and Bertholdt would always greet him with a timid yet profoundly warm welcome. He quickly checked his phone but no messages from Bertholdt either. Reiner was starting to worry when he caught an astounding whiff of cheese and butter tickling his nostrils. It had been there from the moment he set foot on the apartment, but he had been too preoccupied to even notice it. To the kitchen, then.

There was light and noise; it sounded like the stirring of a spoon against the metallic curves of a pot. Or something like that.

‘’Hey, Bert-’’

Reiner stopped dead in his tracks. Bertholdt was frozen solid. Mere seconds seemed to last for an eternity.

He chastised himself for being assertive and taking initiative this one time. What had gotten into him ? It was all a stupid idea. Reiner remained motionless, staring at him as if he didn’t know where else to lay his eyes on.  
_Say something..._ , the brunette mentally implored since no sound could decidedly come out. He felt voiceless and extremely ill-at-ease. The brunette lowered his head, shame overtaking him. At present, he would rather be buried six feet under than be judged for his twisted fantasies.  
And then, almost as though life had decided to toy with him a little longer, he saw Reiner approaching him with light, decisive steps. _N-no ! Don’t come any closer, please..._

‘’Damn, Bertl... You look fucking breathtaking.’’ Reiner whispered and swallowed an excess of saliva lodged in his mouth.

Bertholdt slowly raised his head. His sparkling emerald orbs connected with fiery amber eyes. Reiner was genuinely eyeballing him, devouring him with an incredulous yet lustful gaze.

He was wearing this lovely matching green mint suit blazer and business pants that Bertholdt had specifically chosen for him. After all, Reiner’s fashion sense had left a lot to be desired when they first met at work and started dating more than two years ago. The brunette had nothing against white tees and a pair of jeans, but one had to switch it up from time to time. Fortunately, it wasn’t a conversation anymore, for he had undeniably stepped his game up over time. He looked so dashing, so stylish, so desirable. Oh, and that smile... The tall brunette could feel his apprehension gradually blowing away on the spot. He felt reassured enough and dared to use his voice.

‘’Uh, y-you... like it ?’’ Bertholdt stuttered, taken aback by Reiner’s seemingly positive review of the provocative piece of cloth.

‘’No, I don’t like it. I fucking love it,’’ Reiner shamelessly admitted, cupping his face into both of his hands, seizing the moment to fiddle with silky strands of raven hair. Was he for real ? ‘’My gorgeous Bertl. Turn around so I can see the back, babe.’’

Bertholdt nervously obliged and instantly, Reiner’s hands roamed all over his naked back, touching and playing with the lace of the apron in the process. The tall brunette felt weak in the knees as Reiner’s fingers brushed his ass so gently it made his smooth, toned legs tremble. The hunky blonde was aware of the fact and lightly pushed his boyfriend against their luxurious granitic kitchen counter. He was incredibly horny.

The tall brunette savored each and every kiss dropped on his shoulders, the nape of his neck and his spine, feeling butterflies in his belly as his well-built lover gradually descended towards his supple buttocks.  
Bertholdt knew this was Reiner’s favorite part, and it showed. He was kissing and licking and nibbling both of his soft cheeks, pitilessly kneading them and slapping them with his firm, powerful hands. The timid brunette breathed heavily and slightly smacked a hand on the counter to control his excitement, but he had no control over what was happening.

A faint, breathy moan came out of his mouth as Reiner started blowing air into his hole, spitting and flicking his tongue back and forth in circular motions, thrusting it in and out with an extraordinary drive. Waves of unimaginable pleasure coursed through his entire body, and they were not even halfway through it all.

‘’How does it feel, baby ?’’ Reiner asked, taking a quick break just to hear Bertholdt say the words he desperately wanted to hear. ‘’Talk to me.’’

‘’Unreal...’’

‘’Good.’’

And thus Reiner had resumed his ass-eating session, while Bertholdt was losing his mind over it. He had no way of knowing Reiner was the best ass-eater but that was exactly the reason why he was automatically number one to him. He was eating him out as if it were the final showdown on a worldwide competition, intent on showing he was unmatched and aimed for a gold medal or nothing at all. Thank heavens Reiner was somehow so obsessed with him - _literally how ?_ \- that he would be the only one to enjoy his skilled tongue.

Such a thought accentuated the blatant ecstasy within him to such a degree that he couldn’t help but bring one of his long slender legs up the counter with impressive flexibility, facilitating access for Reiner’s dancing, swirling tongue. A loud and pleading cry escaped his lips when Reiner’s blonde stubble prickled his increasingly wet asshole. The friction caused by the motion felt extremely arousing to him and made him crave more proximity.

Reiner got back up and admired his work, contemplating Bertholdt’s red hot generous behind. He licked and bit his lips at the marvelous sight before his eyes of gold : Bertholdt looked like he was practically begging to be fucked senseless at this point, and Reiner would give it to him good. He would mercilessly make love to him, if that made any sense.  
Fevered by this pleasant idea, he unfastened the brown belt off his pants that had now been stained by a bountiful amount of pre-cum and the large head of his dick, now unrestrained, protruded from his wet white boxers.

A loud buzzing caught their attention for a brief second. Dinner was ready but the thought barely interfered. Bertholdt turned off the oven with precipitation, catching a glimpse of the blonde’s tight white shirt and business pants that complimented his athletic physique. Something about him dressed in his work clothes was so- ah !

A passionate yelp escaped his mouth as Reiner inserted a finger inside him, without warning. The pleasure was excruciating to bear. He saw himself grit his teeth and clench his hands while facing the shiny granite counter. Such behavior only encouraged Reiner to add another finger and penetrate him with slow and deep thrusts. Bertholdt responded to the harmonious rhythm and consciously arched his back, taking in as much length as he could from his boyfriend’s magical fingers.

‘’A little impatient, aren’t we ?’’ Reiner teased, but he couldn’t wait much longer either. It was scandalous of Bertholdt to be this sexy.

‘’Please, Reiner,’’ Bertholdt panted heavily. ‘’Fuck me.’’

Wait... what ? Had he heard that just right ? Serious, industrious, polite Bertl had just used a ‘bad word’ ? The unexpected swearing nearly made his meat implode.

Bertholdt had never ever used those words and even reprimanded him for using what he called ‘’terribly inappropriate language’’ at home or in public, so to hear him casually drop an F-bomb was truly something else, regardless of the context. It sounded awfully cute too.

‘’Say it again.’’ Reiner commanded.

‘’Fuck me.’’ His voice broke into a whimper with this second utterance. Tears had started to manifest in the corners of his forest eyes, the intense and desperate need for his lover being inside him overpowering him. Reiner did not even think twice and brought his length closer to the brunette’s warm and tight, readied hole.

‘’Okay, just tell me to stop if it starts to hurt. Or punch me, if you want to. You know how I get when I’m inside you, babe,’’ Reiner cooed into the desirable brunette’s ear. Bertholdt snorted but nodded reassuringly. He knew Reiner valued his wellbeing above all things. He always wanted to make sure pleasure overshadowed pain, even when being a little rough.

Bertholdt gasped as the tip of Reiner’s manhood broke through his insides and widened his hole. He was accustomed to enduring it on a daily basis but astonishment always crossed his face when it was about that time. Reiner was devastatingly big and he had yet to get his length all the way into him.

‘’You okay ?’’ Reiner whispered softly.

‘’Yeah.’’ Bertholdt responded, echoing his boyfriend’s whispery tone. He winced a little but ultimately nodded as he tried to focus on relaxing his muscles.

Reiner entered slowly and gently, and when Bertholdt seemed to feel comfortable enough, he allowed himself to be just as comfortable. The pace of the action evolved quickly as Reiner’s thrusting became firmer and induced with raging, punishing desire. Bertholdt reveled in his bestiality and lost himself in the steamy moment : the sound of Reiner’s balls slapping hard against his ass, the noisy torrential rain, the rustling of their clothes and the faint crackling of the food inside the oven all shook his being to the core. He felt disoriented, ready to ascend into another dimension.

Reiner brought him back to reality, presently gripping the black lacy fabric of his apron and both of his hips ferociously, spanking him occasionally while stretching him out like his life depended on it.  
Both of them were now moaning incessantly as though they were the last people standing on earth. What was it Reiner had once said ? Oh, right. Fuck the neighbors.

‘’Reiner, don’t stop.’’ The golden-haired stud merrily granted his request and was now smashing his asshole harder and faster than usual, producing unstoppable euphoric sounds out of his mouth. It hurt just the right amount and he was enjoying himself so much that he pressed himself wantonly against Reiner’s manhood and rock-hard abs.

‘’Bert, baby, I’m gonna come.’’

‘’Come for me, Reiner,’’ he purred. Yet again something he would hardly do on purpose that sent Reiner over the edge.

‘’Fuck !’’ That was evidently the last straw for Reiner and so he did exactly that, emptying the entirety of his balls inside Bertholdt’s gaping pink hole and thrusting carefully till the last in and out movement released the last drop. He tried to focus on his equilibrium and resist to the tempting idea of passing out on the kitchen floor.  
Meanwhile, the lean brunette didn’t even need to touch himself to mimic him a few moments later as he felt Reiner’s cock throbbing immensely inside of him. His body spasmed uncontrollably, invisible threads of pleasure taking over him like a mere puppet.  
Reiner, now a sweating mess, slowly carried his handsome boyfriend and sat on one of the four iron chairs around the table, with him on his lap. He loudly exhaled as beads of sweat raced down his temples.

‘’Goddamn...that was...incredible,’’ he managed to say through heavy panting, feeling relieved in all kinds of way. ‘’I don’t know where you got that but you need to wear more of this stuff. You look sexy as fuck with this.’’  
Though, truth be told, Bertholdt was the sexiest man to grace this planet, with or without all the extras. Still, this added a little more spice and somehow made Reiner even more domineering that he already was.

‘’Uh, th-thanks. Maybe I will,’’ Bertholdt nuzzled into Reiner's neck out of embarrassment but a hint of relief could be perceived in his intonation. Perhaps sharing his hidden fetishes and fantasies with Reiner wasn’t so frightening, after all. He made a mental note of Reiner’s appreciation and promised himself that he would try to be more daring next time. ‘’Looks like dinner’s ready. I just have to get the sauce out the oven. Do you want it now ? You must be hungry,’’ he added empathetically.

‘’Dinner ? Eh, I don’t know. I’m already eating a real good snack right now.’’ A dorky devilish grin illuminated the blonde’s face, making Bertholdt look away toward the window with a flushed face and parted lips that liberated a sigh. He was used to let things slide and rarely got irritated by anything but when he was, it was laughably easy to predict. Reiner knew him like the back of his hand and had anticipated his reaction. ‘’Too cliché ? You still love me, though.’’ And there he was, as confident as ever. Bertholdt smiled and lightly shook his head. Of course he did.

‘’Yes, I love you, Reiner Braun.’’

Annoyance had given in to genuine adoration. Bertholdt smiled timidly. With his hands around Reiner’s neck and his legs wrapped around his waist, dangling on both sides of the chair, he felt right at home, in the safest place this rotten, pitiless world had to offer.

‘’I love you too, Bertholdt Hoover.’’

The blonde hunk murmured in the tall brunette’s ear with a suave voice. He sounded like he wanted to go back at it again. Bertholdt shuddered and hid a smile under his boyfriend’s hard, rocky shoulder. Reiner was indefatigable when it came to sex, though the brunette didn’t mind at all. He had his own needs and enough stamina to keep going as well. ‘’Although you can’t love me more than I love you, you know that, right ?’’

‘’And why is that ?’’ Bertholdt slightly tilted his head back and frowned. The quizzical expression plastered on his pretty face was just hilarious to watch.

‘’It’s just facts, sorry,’’ Reiner playfully shrugged and pursed his lips together.

‘’Whatever you say.’’ Bertholdt rolled his eyes.

Teasing him was effortlessly easy, and Reiner was particularly good at it. It only made his handsome Bertl even more enticing than he already was.

‘’Hey, don’t you get all sassy on me, now !’’ Reiner said amusingly as he started gently tickling the tall brunette who had just let out, between two or three interrupted pleas, the cutest hysterical laughter. A blissful concerto to Reiner’s ears.

‘’Maybe we should eat.’’ Bertholdt had managed to utter, catching his breath then gazing at the stove. The smell of emmental and mozzarella cheese had quickly permeated the room. It smelled like success.

‘’Maybe we should eat.’’ Reiner repeated dreamily while his hands moved up and down Bertholdt’s silky thighs. At the moment, he was much more intoxicated by Bertholdt’s sweet, woody aroma. He had probably used his red berry shower gel during his morning shower. As the angelic face looked back at him with a heavenly smile, Reiner felt like he had just opened the gates to an endless paradise.

Yes, dinner was ready but they remained completely still, paralyzed by their undying love for each other and lulled by the deafening sound of the tempestuous deluge outside.

The day had been exhausting for all the right reasons.


End file.
